A Lost Guardian
by XxX-Sakura-the-Gaurdian-XxX
Summary: She crept around and hid herself behind the wall of her own living room. Her heart broke once again, soon after she snapped out her wings snapped out as she jumped into the Colorado midnight air whispering "Fang . . ." Her tears glistened into the night.
1. Prologue

By: XxXSakura-the-GaurdianXxX

Does she have wings? Maybe, can she fight? Depends what/who's it for, why is she doing it in the first place? Does it look like I know …of course I know – I wrote it! I just don't want to waste my time, telling you people myself when you can just read it and find out. Isn't that the reason you clicked on my link? Before you ask, you should have read the title; and the links you clicked before this. If you haven't I'm just going to come right out and say it – yes I am a Maximum Ride fan . I am probably the worst fanfic. writer, but don't worry you can be honest with me. I know my writing is crappy.

P.S. I don't own any of the characters, or the story Maximum Ride (please don't sue me!)

Love -Sakura

Prologue: A Broken Heart Chained to a Forgotten Memory

A few years past since that day in Paris, Angel was still missing, the Gasman said his goodbyes and went looking for her, Iggy ask Ella if she marry him, so he stayed in Arizona, Nudge decided to go back to school for her love of education and Fang was off somewhere with his own flock. Max on the other hand . . . was still sitting there on the window sill, staring out into the midnight sky – waiting for him to comeback. "He's going to come back," she whispered to herself; "he's going to comeback; I just know it." The more she thought about him, the more she missed him; being in his arms, his crooked smile, and his warm, soft lips over hers – whenever he kissed her. Max's face was beat red, her tearful eyes would not open. She couldn't love anyone else, Fang was her childhood friend, her soul mate, her first love and yet . . .

Banging was heard on the door downstairs, the sound of chattering soon fill the halls. Moments later it was finally quiet then; "Max!" a voice called; Max quickly wiped every single she could find off her face, and put a bold look on as she heard footsteps coning towards her doorway. The door opened slowly, and a head peered in, with a smile. Max's heart filled with pain as soon as she saw who it was. It was Dylan. It was all because of him Fang left! There was no way Max could ever forgive him. "Fang's gone missing." Dylan said, with a scowl on his face. "Who? Wait what!" Max answered, with an irritated voice trying hard not to cry; Dylan stood there with at the door– waiting for her to get up and fly out and save him. Minutes passed and finally the silence broke when Max's frustration kicked in. She started to yell "I said; 'who' did you not hear me!" Dylan walked away with no reply;"HEY! I asked you a question!" he calmly walked down the steps and headed towards the living room. Max quickly followed him, trying to see 'who' or 'what' Dylan was talking about. As she turned the corner around the living room, Max came to a complete stop; she heard voices . . . that sounded familiar. "I swear, they came down and just took him!" one person said; Max walked in – her face filled with rage and fist clenched into fist. "Who, got snatched up and taken away?" Max sounded infuriated; "I said 'who', dammit; somebody answer me!" All eyes were locked on Max. It was silent, no one spoke. Max scanned the room to see if anyone would want to reply. Anything was better than dead silence.

There she saw Fang's flock – Maya, Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden. Yeah you guessed it Fang was missing. Max ran towards the door and bolted out, she flung her wings wide open – a 14ft wing span across the midnight air, soaring straight into the starlit night. "Fang . . ." All the tears she held back, glistened along her face and fell into the Colorado air.


	2. What's the Plan  Kind of Complicated

By: XxX-Sakura-the-Gaurdian-XxX

Okay you read the prologue so you should know what's going on . . . at least with Max. Hope you enjoy my writing, again I am a crappy writer. Don't try to lie to make feel better, that just makes things worse for me. Okay anyway here's the first chapter of "A Lost Guardian". (If you're asking yes I did upload the prologue and the first chapter on the same day, I already had all typed out and everything) OH! and before I forget sorry if you see any typos, At first I typed this on the school laptop and it froze and was ten setences behind so my bad if there are any. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: What's the plan? – Kind of complicated . . .<span>

_Run __Fang!_ _Hurry!_ _Fang!_ Nick shot up, in desperation for air_._He was sweating in fear, holding his chest to try to find his heart was terrified, he's been having the same nightmare for over a month (at least it felt like it) now and it always ended the same way . . . with him dying. Nick laid his head down and tried to relax. He struggled to remember when he got into this damn place. Suddenly flashes of light filled the room. Nick's eyes darted back and forth. He shut his eyes, hoping when he opened them everything would back to normal. The whole room alone started to shake. He was terrified more than ever. Nick's screams echoed the room, and then it seemed as if time came to a complete stop. Everything looked as if it were back to normal. The air was still, you could hear nothing, but the humming of Nick's heart beat. He finally realized what had happened; yet had no idea who he or anyone else was.

In the last couple of years, he met some _unusual_ _people_ in the most _bizarre__ places_. He met/fought flying wolves, hairy robots, and people with strange talents –like hearing things from ten miles away, some were as strong as 500 body builders put together; yet they would be skinny as a toothpick, and others that could heal from anything even if they were stabbed 32 times in the chest. Not only that; he was different too because he had something that no one else had . . . wings. He wasn't sure when he got them; he always had them – as if he were born with them.

Because of that Nick was always ignored, at school and at home. Nobody would talk to him –not even his own mother, he never knew what it was like to have a _real__ friend_. The only friend he ever had was "_her_"; she was the only one who took him for him. She was his former true friend and maybe his first and final love. Though all of that was in the past now he HAD to forget about her, to move on; he needed to get out of this damn school. He sat there in his bed; tears were running down his cheeks. Nick never cried, he thought crying showed weakness. It meant nothing, crying was for wimps, people who gave up! This on the other hand was different, it wasn't from being disastrous. His tears were made of sadness; nobody has ever seen him cry – he was surprised himself that he was crying . . . over what though? Thoughts ran through his head. The teary eyed boy began to pace around the room; trying to clear his head.

Hours felt like days, being locked in this room (you're not going to find anything fun about a mirror, a sealed window, and a bed)! Dark haired Nick laid there on his bed, questioning himself, wondering what happens beyond these walls, what stands past the frozen gate. He gathered all the information he possibly could. The results: nothing. Maybe some mysteries just aren't meant to be solved. Nick singed and tried to sleep that night, unaware of anything: the time, where he was, were there others like him? So many questions were asked no one seem to have answers to them. Apprehensive Nick was now in deep sleep, out cold in fact. In the still of the night remains a hidden truth, which no one may find.

The next day when he walked out to the training field, as he set up the targets he overheard some men talking; he managed to make out the words even from 50 ft. away – another special ability. Nick had heard was something so malevolence, his blood turn to ice. At that moment Nick dropped everything and ran to his room. The poor boy couldn't focus he was hyperventilating or what he had heard – he's locked up in a place they call _the_ _school_, where these mad 'scientists' do crazy things with kids' DNA. Every door has a security guard; every window had bars (as if it were a jail cell), cameras at every corner (**in ****every ****room**)! No matter how hard you try, there was no way to escape. He lied on his bed hoping to calm down then _THUMP!__THUMP!__THUMP!_ Nick jumped as he heard knocking on the door. As he walked across the room to open the door, with-out warning it swung open knocking him down. His body may have been in shock, but that didn't mean he couldn't get up and fight. This is what he was trained for. As Nick tried to get up, he was shot right back down – out of nowhere a gun was pointed to his head; two men wearing white tuxedos surrounded him – eying him like lions preying on their next meal.

One of them was around 5'3", the man dark shades on; you could barely make out his eyes. In his hand, he held a katana, getting ready to eliminate anyone who stood in his path. The other, held the gun and was 6' exact, with scars all other his face and had a look that could kill you – literately. The gun now closer to Nick's head made a clicking sound, as if the man put the bullet in place. "If you come with us we won't hurt anyone. We have bombs everywhere in this building, if you choose not to follow us and run, we will set every single bomb off," Nick darted out the room, ignoring everything the man had said (if you say 'come with us, we won't hurt you' yet you just stated that you have bombs allover in the building; of course the damn kid gonna run). "Nick! We just want to talk!" barked the two men; "Nick, come back!" Nick ran further down the hall, "As if I follow you, you freaks pointed a gun to my head… and threaten me!" Nick shouted in frustration. "If you just want to talk to me why'd you-" Nick came to a stopped as he heard guards walking around the corner. Nick turned to see if he was being followed, he looked face front again, getting ready to run then …_SMACK!_ Nick fell to the floor, conscious, but unaware of what just happened. His vision was blurry, his words slurred. Calling for help wasn't an option.

Moments later as a man dressed in a white lab coat walked by and saw Nick lying on the cold tiled floor and tried to pick him up, as soon as the man was near Nick; all you hear is a _swoosh_ sound followed by shards from screaming windows. A stranger in black leaped through the shattered window kicking the man in the white lab coat making him fall to the floor. "Fang!" she yelled, more guards came – punch after punch, kick after kick. The man struggled, trying to break free, but could not escape the stranger's grasp. Blood splattered against the walls – the men unconscious, lying there against the dried newly scarlet wall. A lab coat that was once white as snow is now tainted with the devil's crimson flame.

Even though Nick's vision was blurry, he could still make out of what was going on. He saw a girl, around his height –which was 5'10 maybe taller. The girl's hair was long and dark brown with streaks of blond, her body was like a celestial maidens, from the anime he's been watching – what was it called again? Oh well he couldn't remember, he couldn't think, Nick sat there in amazement as the sunset's scarlet light shined on the mysterious girl. Her smile was pure beauty –even though it was enclosed with blood. One of the men crawled towards the gun, successfully getting a hold of it; he fired it. The bullet was headed straight for Nick. The girl ran and kicked the gun out of his hand; she pulled him by his shirt, the girl's grip was tighter –fiercer. "Look!" the girl commanded, giving the bloody man a deadly stare; "If you do anything as if to harm this boy, I swear on my own damn grave! I will have you murdered!" The scientist quickly shook his head in agreement, "I, I promise I won't! Please just let me go!" pleaded the man. The girl's raged filled eyes soon soften as the man ran off through the door leading downstairs – the others however were out cold, rolling on the floor groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" the warrior in black asked with a smile as she helped Nick up and dusted him off. Nick's head was filled with even more questions; he did not want answers to. "Are you okay?" the girl repeated, "heelllloooooo." She started to wave her hand in front of Nick's face, to get his attention; "Huh – oh, I'm sorry, yeah I'm fine. Thank you," He finally answered "who are you?" the girl was distracted, staring into his eyes. His dark, midnight filled eyes –finally, "Me?" the girl wondered; shaking her heads trying to focus "I'm nobody you need to be worrying about. Okay?" She laughed and started to walk towards the window. She opened it and threaded her way out onto the roof. Before her little bruised up self could scamper off into the sunset; Nick grabbed her wrist. "Look who the [insert word here] are you; you better tell me now or I'm going to –" "STOP IT! LET GO OF ME!" the girl interrupted with sadness and anger.

Loud voices came from down the hall along with heavy footsteps that sounded like piercing thunder that grew louder and louder. They both froze in fear. "I told you it was HER! I swear - I saw it with my own black eyes." One man exclaimed. The three men walked the halls, making sure others haven't escaped. "How can you be so sure of that? You're blind!" another protested "So what if I'm blind! I can still hear you know. That and no one else fought like _her_." The first man cried. The voices got weaker and weaker as they walked off –seeing that no one was about to flee from this rotting death trap, they call a _school_.

After the voices dispersed and the footsteps faded, Nick came out from hiding. "That was a close one!" he said smiling as he got out the closet. "Yeah, yeah what was the point in dragging me with you anyway? I could have stayed perfectly safe outside the window you know." the girl grumbled."I could have been out of here by now if it wasn't for you!"

"Look, the reason why is because . . . I need help." He said.

"Help with what?" questioned the girl raising one eyebrow.

"Breaking out of here," Nick answered; quickly tracing the steps of the scientist before he forgot which direction they went. "Nick – "she started as she tried to keep up; "ARE YOU CRAZY! You don't even kno –". "No, we need something; something really important." Nick said sternly before the girl could even finish. They turned the corner and were striding towards a room barricaded with guards. "Damn," Nick whispered; as he walked behind the wall at the corner, to put himself out of sight "I didn't think they put guards there, [insert word here]!" they turned back, their bodies completely smooth against the surface of the wall. "So . . ." the girl asked, "what do we do now?" Her voice sounded sarcastic, but Nick paid no attention to her. "Tell me your name," insisted Nick "if you tell me your name, I'll tell you my plan." Everything was still, not a sound was heard. To break the silence, the girl finally answered sounding irritated; "Fine, I'll tell you my name." she cleared her throat and gazed into Nick's eyes (again). After what seemed like forever the brown haired girl spoke, "My name's Max." –Nick froze as the mysterious girl's name repeated over and over in his head. _Max,__Max,__Max,__MAX!_After that . . . it was all, but peaceful.


End file.
